1. Field of the Invention
A terminal block arrangement includes a plurality of generally rectangular terminal blocks having vertical parallel side walls, vertical end walls, and horizontal top and bottom walls, a connecting arrangement connecting said terminal blocks in contiguous side-by-side stacked relation, thereby to define a terminal block assembly in which at least portions of the terminal block top and bottom walls are exposed, and a fastening arrangement for fastening the bottom portion of the terminal block assembly to a fixed support.
2. Description of Related Art
In controls engineering, connection devices are often used that consist of a plurality of terminal blocks ranged in a row, which are provided for the connecting of electrical conductors. Such connection devices allow an installer, for example, to perform a quick reconfiguration in event of a product change on an assembly line. Usually the connecting devices are arranged on mounting rails, from which they can be removed with a few manual operations. A mounting in wall recesses is also often possible.
In addition to provide an improvement in these prior mounting arrangements, the present invention was developed to provide an arrangement that further enables the mounting of such a connection device on a closed wall.